


El vergonzoso e indecente motivo por el que Sirius dejó de convertirse en Canuto para jugar con Harry Potter

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Community: harrython, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Neville hubiese sido el Elegido en vez de Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vergonzoso e indecente motivo por el que Sirius dejó de convertirse en Canuto para jugar con Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot lo escribí para el Harrython (maratón de fics para Harry Potter) que unas amigas y yo organizamos en el LiveJournal para celebrar su cumpleaños (¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!), y más específicamente para el reto "¿Y si Neville hubiese sido el Elegido?", promt que me sirvió de excusa para tener a un Harry ya mayor con un Sirius vivo (¿cómo pudiste matarlo, JK? u.u), que jamás fue a Azkaban y que... Bueno, no les digo más, mejor, si me hacen el honor, lean mi primer Sirius Black!

Sirius suspiró con pesar salpicado de fastidio mientras se frotaba los ojos con los dedos de una mano. Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj posado en la repisa de la gran chimenea del salón y tragó pesadamente, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Las visitas a los pacientes de San Mungo habían terminado hacía más de treinta minutos, y seguramente Harry no demoraría nada en llegar.

Arrojó hacia un lado el periódico que había tratado de leer y se levantó del sillón, quedándose parado durante un segundo con los brazos en jarras antes de soltar un resoplido canino y comenzar a dar vueltas por el oscuro y elegante salón. Se desesperaba al imaginar a Harry andando por cualquier rincón del hospital (o quizá en la calle, en algún lugar peor), escondiéndose de la gente e intentando controlar el llanto y la depresión antes de volver a casa con él.

Porque, como siempre, como cada vez que visitaba a Lily y a James en el pabellón 49 de la cuarta planta, Harry regresaba a Grimmauld Place hecho un completo desastre, derrumbado, como si jamás fuese a acostumbrarse a mirar a sus padres con la cordura destrozada de manera permanente; y entonces, con Harry así, se volvía tarea y misión de Sirius reconstruir pieza por pieza el ánimo del torturado muchacho.

Sin embargo, Sirius no podía dejar de lamentar el hecho de que todo había sido mucho más sencillo cuando Harry había sido sólo un niño. Solía tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a Florean Fortescue por un helado de crema y caramelo, y de ahí, a un parque cualquiera donde corrían sin cesar, él transformado en perro y Harry convertido otra vez en un pequeño casi normal que sólo deseaba jugar, olvidándose pronto de la triste condición de sus papás y volviendo a disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida. Al menos, hasta la visita siguiente al hospital.

Después, al ingresar a Hogwarts, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Sirius tuvo noticias de que Harry era un chico tímido y casi incapaz de hacer magia, como si el renombre de sus padres cayera sobre él como una sombra, oscureciendo su presente y brindándole sólo inseguridad.

Aunque con el tiempo el chico logró conseguir una que otra amistad sincera, la segunda guerra se desató a velocidad vertiginosa durante sus últimos años de escuela arruinándole cualquier tipo de vida social. Desgracias los acaecieron a los dos, muertes de grandes amigos (Sirius no pudo evitar mirar con resentimiento el retrato de Remus que conservaban justo ahí, encima de la chimenea) vinieron a ensombrecer más su ya triste vida. Pero no todo fueron malas noticias. Sirius se enteró de una sorprendente revelación: el anteriormente pusilánime Harry había sido todo un paladín durante su último año en Hogwarts, liderando a un grupo de estudiantes rebeldes, y al final, convirtiéndose -casi por fuerza- en pieza clave durante la batalla donde Neville Longbottom por fin había terminado con Voldemort.

A pesar de que ese acto de valentía había salvado la vida de Harry en aquel momento crucial, Sirius no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera sido bueno para su salud emocional. Eso, sumado al hecho de que sus padres todavía seguían en el hospital discapacitados de por vida, sólo conseguían que las cosas no terminaran de marchar bien en la pequeña familia disfuncional que formaban ellos dos. No era nada fácil ser el padre sustituto de un adolescente tan desgraciado como lo era Harry. Y menos cuando las cosas ya no se solucionaban con la misma sencillez de antaño. _Transfórmate en perro faldero y anima a un niño triste_. ¿Dónde había quedado eso?

Sirius volvía a suspirar por enésima ocasión cuando al fin Harry apareció por las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Finalmente el nervioso hombre se aquietó y se quedó de pie frente al joven alto que acababa de entrar al salón, y quien, evitando su mirada, se dedicaba con exagerado entusiasmo a quitarse el hollín de la túnica negra.

A pesar de no poder verle bien el rostro, Sirius no tenía que ser adivino para saber que el chico traía la cara enrojecida y los ojos acuosos. No, no tenía que adivinar. Harry era tan buen muchacho y tan sensible que…

Sirius contuvo un nuevo suspiro. Si tan sólo tuviera en sus manos alguna manera, la que fuera, de ayudarlo a superar eso, de hacerlo sentir mejor… lo haría. Haría lo que fuera sin dudarlo.

—¡Harry, bienvenido a casa! —lo saludó con el corazón en un puño pero fingiendo alegría, sintiendo tanta tristeza por su muchacho, queriendo ser para él algo más que un tonto consuelo, evitando a toda costa nombrar a Lily o a James—. Hoy Kreacher se ha lucido con la cena —le dijo—, ¿quieres que…?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

Harry arrancó de pronto y pasó a su lado hecho una tromba de túnicas renegridas, furia contenida, tristeza acumulada y la más viva y conmovedora desesperación.

Sirius casi pudo rugir de frustración.

Maldijo entre dientes. Todo, todo había sido mucho más sencillo cuando Harry era tan sólo un niño.

Todo.

Y no sólo por el asunto de que ahora no se dejaba consolar con tanta facilidad.

* * *

Pasó casi una hora y Harry no bajó a cenar por más que Sirius lo llamó. Incluso trató de usar el espejo con el que a veces se comunicaban, pero era como hablarle al vacío interestelar. Nadie le respondió.

Eso, _eso_ era lo último que Sirius necesitaba para sentirse más culpable de lo que ya lo hacía: que ahora Harry se volviera un tipo de anoréxico y se dejara morir de hambre. Porque el chico era de buen comer, y era la primera vez en toda su historia juntos que Sirius presenciaba su renuencia a alimentarse.

Depresión o no, eso iba a terminar en ese instante.

Sintiéndose cada vez más enojado, llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Harry y tocó con nada de delicadeza.

—Harry, ya es suficiente —gruñó—. Abre y baja a cenar. O si no quieres bajar, al menos permite que Kreacher te traiga una bandeja aquí —agregó después de pensarlo un poco.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta pero no escuchó nada. Ni llantos, ni moqueos. Bueno, igual Harry podría haber echado un encantamiento silenciador y, _basta ya_, eso hacía que al nada paciente se Sirius le crisparan los nervios. Porque, ¿qué tal si el tonto de Harry intentaba suicidarse o…?

—Harry, en serio, ya estás preocupándome —dijo en voz alta y tocando con furia—. ¡Abre ya! O por lo menos dime algo, hazme saber que estás bien.

Sirius volvió a hacer silencio para ver si Harry respondía de alguna manera. Y de nuevo, nada. Jodido muchacho de mierda, ¿qué se estaba creyendo, el insensato?

—Te lo advierto, Harry —amenazó Sirius con una voz que trataba de sonar dura y no preocupada—, si no abres, voy a volar la puerta.

_Ja, como si pudieras_, se burló una voz dentro de su cabeza y Sirius golpeó la madera con rabia. La paranoia de su madre había hecho que cada pedazo de la casa tuviera un encantamiento que la volvía prácticamente indestructible, y eso Harry lo sabía bien. Sirius tampoco podía aparecerse dentro de la habitación; su misma madre se había encargado de volver cada espacio tras una puerta cerrada, un lugar infranqueable para preservar la intimidad que cada miembro de la familia requería para el buen vivir (aunque Sirius sospechaba fuertemente que eso más bien tenía que ver con la privacidad que su madre necesitaba a la hora de torturar a sus hijos, marido y elfos por igual).

Sintiendo que perdía los estribos, Sirius dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta y se quedó así, devanándose los sesos. Porque tenía que haber una manera de entrar, no era posible que Harry estuviera tal vez pasando peligro tras esa hoja de madera y él estuviera ahí, a unos metros, parado como un zopenco sin hacer nada para consolar a…

Sirius se alejó de la puerta de un salto, recordando algo. ¡Consolar! ¡Eso era!

Con rapidez pasmosa, comenzó a desvestirse, recordando con deleite que esa puerta (sólo ésa por ser la de Harry) tenía un encantamiento de "puerta de mascotas", la cual había sido colocada por un poderoso Dumbledore como regalo para que Sirius –y sólo Sirius- pudiera entrar convertido en perro cuando Harry era un bebé y éste no se diera cuenta que un preocupado padrino velaba por él. Después, cuando el chico había crecido, Sirius entraba por ahí para jugar con Harry y consolarlo cuando estaba deprimido.

Había dejado de hacerlo cuando Harry se volvió adolescente y no precisamente porque él se lo hubiese prohibido.

Pero ahora, lo haría para salvarle la vida.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, terminó de quitarse la ropa y de inmediato se transformó. Tenía mucho tiempo que no llevaba a cabo el encantamiento y le sorprendió no haber perdido el toque. Sacudió el pelaje, contento de la repentina ligereza y fuerza que sentía en sus músculos perrunos, y se paró justo frente a la puerta, esperando que ésta detectara su presencia y le permitiera pasar.

Un par de segundos después, la pequeña puerta para mascotas se materializó. Sirius empujó con el hocico la hoja de madera que ahora era movible y entró en el oscuro rincón privado de su ahijado.

Por un momento pensó en convertirse de nuevo en humano, pero mientras buscaba a Harry por la habitación en penumbras, su instinto le dijo que era mejor que se quedara así. Se dirigió hacia la cama sin hacer ruido, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con precipitación cuando notó que Harry no estaba acostado ahí.

_¿Harry?_, quiso preguntar, pero lo único que salió de su hocico fue un pequeño y sofocado ladrido. Eso bastó para que una cabeza con una ingobernable mata de pelo negro asomara desde el otro lado de la cama. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de modo que Sirius no había podido verlo.

—¿Canuto? —preguntó Harry con voz ronca, y Sirius casi pudo mover la cola del alivio que sintió de verlo con bien. Pero no lo hizo. Primero tendría que darle una lección por…

Sin embargo, su resolución de jugar al odiado papel de padrino castigador quedó reducida a nada cuando Harry se arrastró a gatas hacia él, atravesando el cuarto oscuro a gran velocidad y echándole los brazos al cuello. Sirius realmente abrió el hocico de la impresión que le causó semejante recibimiento cuando en primer lugar Harry ni siquiera había querido dejarlo pasar.

Tal vez, tal vez…

Después de todo, ¿no decían que no había mejor consuelo que abrazar a tu perro ya que él te comprende sin hablar, sin juzgar, sin rezongar? ¿No sería justamente eso lo que Harry estaba necesitando y que Sirius inconscientemente le había estado negando? Porque, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía _tanto_ que no se convertía en Canuto que, francamente, ya había olvidado tantas cosas…

Como la razón por la que había dejado de hacerlo, por ejemplo.

El calor del abrazo de Harry le recordó también que hacía mucho que el chico no se sujetaba así de él. Después de aquella horripilante batalla final en Hogwarts, Sirius había tratado de estrujarlo de la alegría de verlo vivo y saber que se había enfrentado a Voldemort en persona, pero Harry se había librado con movimientos torpes de aquella efusiva muestra de cariño. Y Sirius creía que era por la edad, que así tenía que ser, porque los hombres no se abrazan ni andan por ahí así de cariñosos, y menos un joven con su anciano padrino.

Al menos que, como él, te gustara compartir con otro hombre mucho más que un abrazo fraternal.

Sirius –o mejor dicho, Canuto- tragó saliva al pensar tal cosa. Al recordar que desde que Remus había decidido dar por finalizada su secreta relación con Sirius para casarse con su propia sobrina, él no… simplemente, teniendo a Harry bajo su cuidado, no le había parecido correcto buscar a nadie con quien compartir lecho y soledad.

—Oh, Sirius, no lo soporto más —exclamó Harry en un sollozo desgarrado, abrazándose a Sirius con más fuerza, apretando su negro pelaje en cada puño tan duro que éste tuvo que sofocar un resoplido de dolor—. Cada vez que voy me juro a mí mismo que no volveré, que los olvidaré como si hubieran muerto, que no tiene caso porque… Merlín, no, no puedo verlos así.

Sirius gimió lastimeramente, manifestando su empatía y cariño. Comenzó a lamer el cuello del chico –que era lo más cercano que tenía al hocico-; repetidos lengüetazos que provocaron que sus sentidos se viesen invadidos por un sabor salado, varonil y sumamente _prohibido_. Tan diferente al que tenía Harry cuando sólo era un niño.

Merlín.

De pronto recordó _por qué_ había dejado de convertirse en perro para que Harry jugara con él.

De un brusco movimiento, Sirius se movió hacia atrás, zafándose del abrazo de Harry y haciendo que éste lo mirara sorprendido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el reproche listo para saltar; y Sirius no podía soportar que Harry lo mirara así, porque el chico no comprendía, no comprendía… no podía comprender.

No era como si Sirius estuviese pensando en contarle, realmente.

_No te pongas así, Harry, chaval. No me gusta que me abraces cuando soy un perro, ni que me toques así como lo haces, ni que me acaricies porque, ¿sabes? Me podrás ver todo roñoso y con pulgas, pero en el fondo no soy un perro de verdad, mi mente continúa siendo la del hombre, de un hombre que gusta de otros hombres y que, Merlín se apiade de mi alma, siente un pecaminoso y vergonzoso deseo hacia ti desde que dejaste atrás las escobas de juguete y te dio por jugar con la varita que tienes entre esas piernas…_

Porque de seguro lo perdería y, oh, no, por los malditos ovarios satánicos de su madre, eso era lo último que Sirius osaría permitir. Perder a Harry, perder su custodia –que realmente ya no era tal porque Harry ya era mayor de edad, pero aun así-, y lo peor, perder su confianza y su cariño.

A pesar de la penumbra, Sirius pudo ver que el rostro de Harry se contraía en una angustiosa mueca de preocupación.

—¿Estás enfadado porque no te dejé entrar antes? —le preguntó el chico en voz baja y Sirius se aprovechó de eso. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y lo miró con la mejor cara de recriminación canina que tenía en su repertorio. Harry, a su vez, se sentó en cuclillas sobre el suelo, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Okay, lo siento, ¿está bien? —comenzó a decir rápidamente y con voz desesperada—. No quería verte porque sé lo mucho que te preocupas, y luego pienso que hasta te sientes culpable, porque sales con eso de que no estuviste ahí para ayudar a mis padres, que si lo hubieras sabido primero hubieran pasado por tu cadáver, y yo quería llorar hasta cansarme y dormir y no pensar en esto más y si tú vienes, yo…

Sirius ablandó el gesto, reprimiendo con grandes trabajos las ganas que tenía de acercarse a Harry y reconfortarlo de nuevo. Suponía que los genes perrunos que dominaban su cuerpo al estar transformado, tenían mucho que ver en eso.

No se acercó. No podía hacerlo. Le parecía bajo y ruin después de lo que los abrazos de Harry lo hacían sentir. Se quedó ahí, plantado como idiota y mirando al muchacho más desgraciado del mundo entero y sintiéndose tan desdichado –o más- que él.

Harry suspiró hondamente, bajó la vista y no dijo más. El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante un rato angustiante y largo.

Por fin, y justo cuando Sirius estaba por aullar de la consternación por no saber qué hacer, Harry habló de nuevo.

—Lo peor de todo es que… nada me hace sentir mejor. Ni llorar, ni dormir. A veces creo que sólo muriendo podré ser feliz.

Todas las alarmas sonaron en el cerebro de Sirius Black. Eso olía y se oía como un verdadero peligro, y él no podía permitir que le sucediera eso a Harry, a su Harry, al Harry de su James, quien con el cerebro frito por culpa de Bellatrix –su propia prima, maldita ella mil veces-, vivía en San Mungo todo lelo e inconsciente en vez de llevar la existencia plena junto con Lily y su hijo.

Hijo que ahora estaba a cargo del indecente más grande de la historia. Del amigo más traidor.

Su instinto canino ganó la cruenta batalla contra las mal usadas neuronas del hombre y Sirius se arrastró hacia Harry como un cachorro que sabe que ha hecho mal y suplica por el perdón de su amo. Harry levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia del perro junto a él y sonriendo tristemente, llevó una mano hasta su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo detrás de la oreja.

—Extrañaba tanto a Canuto como no tienes una idea —susurró rascándole justo como a Sirius le fascinaba y éste no pudo reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción que hizo reír a Harry—. Si tanto te gusta que te acaricie, no sé por qué no te conviertes más seguido. Es más, podríamos pensar en el cambio permanente, ¿no crees?

Sirius le dio una mordida juguetona que indicaba su desacuerdo, experimentando un escalofrío cuando un bizarro _deja vú _lo invadió. ¿Acaso James no le había dicho lo mismo alguna vez?

Oh, los recuerdos de los amigos perdidos; tan evitados de manera consciente pero tan gratamente recibidos cuando llegan sin ser invitados. Pero ese gozo duraba apenas un instante; de inmediato un doloroso hueco en el corazón se reabría y sangraba implacablemente. Ser el único superviviente era la peor agonía de todas, Sirius lo podía jurar, y era en esas ocasiones en las que podía concordar con Harry que hubiera sido mejor morir a soportar vivir así.

Sintiéndose impotente e infeliz porque ser perro y ser _tocado_ por Harry le recordaba lo solo que estaba, lo hambriento que se sentía de calor humano, de una mano que recorriera su cuerpo y una voz que le dijera lo mucho que era deseado… se estremeció y tuvo que pelear por no moverse de nuevo hacia atrás.

—Sirius —dijo Harry de pronto, mirando intensamente al perro. Buscando en sus negros ojos algo que Sirius no alcanzaba a comprender—. ¿Puedes… puedes dejar de ser Canuto ya?

Si antes habían sonado estruendosas alarmas en él, ahora en definitiva, la petición de Harry activó la sirena contra tsunamis que recorría el Pacífico entero, cimbrando el alma del hombre cual maremoto destructor. Porque dejar de ser perro en ese momento y volver a su cuerpo significaba que Harry lo miraría desnudo y, lo que era peor, desnudo y con cierta parte de su anatomía más que _emocionada_ por las recientes caricias que el mismo chico le había estado dando.

Y su ropa. Había dejado su ropa tirada afuera de la habitación.

—¿Por favor? Quisiera abrazarte, pero siendo tú —le pidió Harry sin dejar de acariciarlo, escudriñando con sus hermosos ojos el rostro perruno de Sirius—. Hablar contigo. Hace tanto tiempo que no…

Sirius tuvo el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo del cuarto. Pero, ¿qué explicación le daría a Harry después? ¿Qué razón le ofrecería para justificar semejante comportamiento? Después de todo, Harry no tenía idea de sus inclinaciones sexuales, de eso estaba seguro —_no podía saberlo, ¿o sí? Lunático y él siempre trataron de ser discretos_—, y ellos dos, Harry y Sirius, no eran más que un par de hombres, de viejos conocidos, casi padre e hijo, que se habían visto desnudos miles de veces, se habían bañado juntos, Sirius mismo le cambió los pañales, nada significaba mirarse en pelotas ahora que ambos eran adultos, incluso juguetear entre ellos, todos los hombres lo hacían, no era raro, no era…

—¿Sirius?

Cerró los ojos y permitió que su cuerpo volviera a él.

Sintió el cambio en la altura cuando su cuerpo se estiró, sintió el frío de la habitación al perder su pelaje. Se estremeció aún más cuando se percató de que Harry no había quitado la mano de su oreja, antes de perro, y en ese momento dejándola caer sobre su hombro humano y aferrándolo fuerte de ahí.

Como estaba a cuatro patas, lo que hizo fue sentarse en cuclillas al igual que Harry, confiando en que éste lo soltaría.

No lo hizo.

_Cosas de hombres, Sirius, recuérdalo. Los hombres se ven en pelotas y se manosean y no hacen alharaca, no hacen escándalo, está bien, somos… hombres. Y podemos soportarlo, no tiene que significar nada._

—Sirius —repitió Harry y en esa ocasión no fue más que un susurro lleno de anhelo y de tantas cosas que el pobre hombre había olvidado ya. Notó que Harry bajaba la mirada con rapidez hacia su entrepierna desnuda, hacia una erección que _Merlín me ampare_ estaba comenzando a manifestarse aun en contra de todo buen juicio y su voluntad.

Aquel vistazo de Harry hacia sus partes bajas no duró ni una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para poner a Sirius nervioso, para acelerarle el corazón, para creer que _okay, he sido gay mucho tiempo, pero yo sé a ciencia cierta que los hombres-hombres no se miran el paquetito de esa forma los unos a los otros y menos cuando están así de cerca y sin ropa, _peor, Harry ahora miraba todo su cuerpo, ahora con lentitud, sin prisa, recorriendo sus ojos imposiblemente verdes sobre los músculos todavía algo marcados del pecho y los brazos del pobre e inocente Sirius, quien estaba a punto de perder algo más que el control.

Maldijo mil veces a Walburga Black y rogó a todos los dioses que la vieja urraca se estuviera retorciendo con ganas en el averno. ¿Cómo demonios había pensado la bruja ésa que no permitir las apariciones dentro de la casa era algo bueno?

Ni hablar, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. A cada segundo que pasaba una misteriosa manifestación de _estoy listo para la batalla _se hacía presente en su ingrato pene y más valía ahora o nunca antes de que el grito de guerra se hiciera innegablemente evidente. Hizo el ademán de quererse levantar.

—Voy por mi…

No bien se había incorporado un poco, cuando todo el peso de los huesos de aquel joven de dieciocho años cayó encima de él. Harry se arrojó sobre Sirius, volviéndolo a anclar contra el suelo, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretando peor que Lazo del Diablo, ahogándolo, restregando un vientre cubierto del delgado algodón de una juvenil camiseta y del duro género de los vaqueros justo, justo contra su pene.

Sirius jadeó bastante indecorosamente.

Pero se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, todavía rogándole a esos mismos dioses a lo que les pedía las peores torturas infernales para su finada madre que Harry no se removiera _mucho_ y que no notara nada, no. Porque si no se movía y continuaba así como estaba, sólo abrazándolo y sosteniéndose de él, sólo apretándose a su cuerpo helado y desnudo como si creyera que en verdad Sirius era un hombre de ley y podía, de alguna manera, ayudarlo, sostenerlo, consolarlo; si tan sólo continuaba sólo así… enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, depositando húmedo hálito virgen contra su piel madura, erizándola, agitándola, haciéndola despertar a sensaciones hacía mucho tiempo olvidadas y dormidas en él, no se daría cuenta de la vergonzosa condición de Sirius.

Si tan sólo…

Sirius no se dio cuenta ni cómo ni cuándo, pero de pronto estaba inclinando la cabeza hacia la de Harry, estremeciéndose de placer. De pronto, sus manos cobraron vida y rodearon el delgado cuerpo del muchacho. Apretó los brazos alrededor de su torso tentador. Era, por mucho, el primer abrazo que ellos dos se daban en años.

Era, por muchísimo, el mejor abrazo que alguien le había dado en toda su puta vida.

—Harry, sabes que siento tanto lo que les pasó —dijo con voz enronquecida, recordando de pronto que el motivo de todo aquello era consolar a Harry por el estado de sus padres. Consolar, no aprovechar para sentir "bonito", _Abrázalo un poco y lárgate a ponerte la ropa, maldito degenerado_—. Que si hubiera estado en mis manos, con gusto hubiera cambiado su destino por el mío. Que si hubiera podido, yo…

—Lo sé —soltó Harry en algo que apenas fue un poco más que un suspiro.

Pero en vez de soltar a Sirius, se aferró más fuerte.

—Te necesito.

Dijo.

Y Sirius no quiso dar crédito porque ese "Te necesito" no fue algo como "Necesito tu cariño y apoyo paternal porque prácticamente soy un jodido huérfano", sino que fue algo que, Sirius juraba, sonó a "Te necesito así, pegado a mí, tu maldito cuerpo helado y lleno de cicatrices junto al mío, joven, ardiente y ansioso, porque me gusta. Porque te deseo. Porque te necesito de ese tipo de necesitar que tú también estás pensando, bastardo".

—Sirius… Te necesito.

Repitió.

Y al pobre Sirius ya no le cupo duda porque el niño se removió contra él y que un maldito agujero se abriera y se lo tragara con todo y su asquerosa casa si eso duro que Sirius percibió no era una joven y palpitante erección en toda su gloria y extensión.

Cerró los ojos, casi gimiendo de frustración. Porque no debía, porque…

—Por favor —jadeó Harry, levantando la cara de donde la había tenido clavada, soltando el abrazo que tenía prisionero a Sirius y usando las manos para atraparle la cara. Sirius abrió los ojos, sorprendido, noqueado.

Atrapado sin salida.

Harry lo estaba besando.

Lengua enérgica, mandona, impertinente y audaz. Labios suaves y carnosos, saliva dulce y néctar de fuente de juventud. Sirius abrió su boca también, no pudiendo resistirse más, porque él también estaba casi o más necesitado de consuelo, de confort, porque estaba tan solo, tan desesperado, tan…

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía negándose a pensar así en Harry, a reconocer que lo que lo consumía era un deseo sin freno y que no podía tocarlo sin sentir que estallaba en llamas?

Desde que el chico había dejado la pubertad, maldita sea. Desde que su silueta dejó las formas redondas y su rostro el gesto infantil. Desde el día en que Sirius, de repente, había alzado la vista y se había encontrado con el cuerpo de un hombrecito que se le antojaba el más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Tan prohibido. Tan pecaminoso. Tan inmoral y traidor.

Tal vez, al final su madre siempre había tenido razón y Sirius no era más que un Black, semilla podrida y un mago perverso e incapaz de ser leal.

O tal vez no.

Tal vez no porque Harry era quien lo estaba besando, era él quien gemía contra sus labios y le suplicaba sin palabras que le permitiera entrar. Era Harry quien se retorcía contra él, quien le acariciaba las ajadas mejillas y su barba crespa y parecía desearlo, parecía… Merlín, era Harry quien quería estar con él.

Enfurecido, Sirius recordó que tenía manos. Soltó el abrazo y le sacó a Harry su camiseta, dejándole el pelo más alborotado, quitándole las gafas sin cuidado y dejando al chico con cara de susto y expectación. ¿Conque quería consuelo, no?

Consuelo vas a tener, jodido Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius le tuvo compasión, después de todo. Lo subió a la cama donde terminó de desnudarlo y donde lo besó hasta el cansancio, enterrando su cuerpo flaco contra el viejo y maltratado colchón. Se restregó contra su piel de porcelana fina, dejando restos de pegajoso preseminal que al secarse brillaban en el cuerpo del chico como chorros de miel. Lo lamió de pies a cabeza, sonriendo cuando algo en él le recordaba a James y sus noches de descubrimientos y secretos acontecidas en el colegio. Lo chupó en las bolas, en el endurecido y dulce miembro, volviéndolo incoherente, ayudándolo a dejar de pensar, a no recordar, a vivir tan intensamente que olvidara que sus padres estaban ahí justamente donde los mortífagos los habían dejado.

Lo consoló.

Harry lo consoló a él.

Le recordó lo que era la pasión y el desenfreno. Gemir. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no gemías así? ¿Cuánto tiempo que tu cuerpo no sufría escalofríos del más profundo placer? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que tu boca no saboreaba el amargo gusto de un culo dispuesto, de una entrada abierta, de un niño que quiere convertirse en hombre a fuerza de obsequiarse de aquella manera, experimentando un dolor nuevo que lo hacía olvidar las otras agonías de su vida, que permitía que tú llegaras más adentro, más profundo, oh el calor, la estrechez, oh, Harry, adentro, afuera, dios mío, jamás pensé que… Harry, Harry, te amo como a nadie, oh, mi buen dios, como nunca, y como permitas que otro te haga esto, yo… yo te mataré.

Sirius Black se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Harry Potter. Harry Potter se corrió sobre las sábanas de la cama que Sirius le brindaba en su casa de Grimmauld Place. Con la polla de Sirius dentro de él. Con el nombre de Sirius en sus adolescentes labios y con los dientes del animago clavados profundo en el hueco del hombro derecho.

Unidos no sólo por el sexo y el deseo. Unidos por algo más que el coito anal. Unidos a fuerza de mordidas, rasguños, mucho semen y un poco de sangre. Parecía, realmente parecía, que querían pegarse el uno al otro y no volver a separarse jamás.

Los dos habían descubierto que follar era la manera perfecta de dejar de pensar.

* * *

Y aquella noche, Kreacher se fue a dormir temprano porque por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, la gente que vivía en esa casa por fin parecía dormir tranquilamente. Ni el amo Sirius ni el joven Harry caminaban impacientes en sus respectivos cuartos hasta altas horas de la noche como solían hacerlo, llamándolo a cada rato para pedirle algo de comer o de beber. Ambos, los dos, esa noche estaban muy callados.

El viejo Kreacher se fue a su guarida sabiendo lo que sus amos hacían -porque una casa no tiene secretos para la magia de sus elfos-, gruñendo y dejando escapar maldiciones entre los mortecinos labios ("Eso no está bien, es antinatural, parecen animales, oh, lo que diría mi ama..."), pero al mismo tiempo agradeciendo poder librarse de ellos y, por una vez, dejar de recibir órdenes durante la madrugada.

Al fin algo de alivio para él. En ese caso, que hiciesen lo que quisiesen y que a él, lo dejaran en paz. Lo único que deseó fue que esa calma durara por muchas noches más.

Para la buena suerte del amargado elfo, así fue. Murió muchos años después ya casi sin recordar cómo había sido la vida en esa casa antes de que el joven Harry se mudara a la habitación del amo Sirius y ambos parecieran ser tan asquerosamente felices.

Las cosas que uno tenía que soportar por ser fiel.

* * *

Justamente coincidió también que a partir de ese día, Canuto volvió a reclamar sus dominios olvidados en Grimmauld Place y los parques aledaños como el perro pendenciero y altanero que solía ser.

No iba solo, aunque ahora no era un niño triste quien lo seguía de cerca y jugaba con él, sino un joven. Un joven guapo, sonriente y relajado. Un cambio notorio en la actitud del muchacho de la que incluso los vecinos se dieron cuenta y de la que no perdieron detalle. Debió ser por eso que dicen por ahí, ¿no? Ya sabes, eso de que tener mascotas hace a la gente más feliz. Que te quitan el estrés y no sé cuánto.

Pero lo que no se había dicho antes era que tener un amo hace a las mascotas los seres más dichosos del universo.

Sirius Black puede jurarte con la mano sobre el Mapa del Merodeador, que eso es completamente cierto.

**Fin**

  


  


  


** **

  


**El banner que me gané gracias a este reto ^^  
**

 

 


End file.
